


DO NOT APPROACH OR FEED WILD CACTUARS

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Man, Cactuars sure are cute! I bet they're totally harmless and friendly in real life.Or.Why does Insomnia use a highly dangerous animal in its signalised crossing icon?





	DO NOT APPROACH OR FEED WILD CACTUARS

  


**Author's Note:**

> Do you know Insomnia Signal Crossings uses Cactuars instead of green man? Seriously man, go to the World of Ruin and check.   
> Which got me thinking...  
> How equipped are the boys in dealing with some of these monsters, compared to, say, an average non-australian tourists with Kangaroos?


End file.
